orionsarmfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Canon
Se conoce como el canon de OA al conjunto de parámetros físicos, eventos históricos e ideas que son considerados verdaderos o definitivos dentro del universo de Orion's Arm; esta página delinea muchos de esos parámetros. Por Favor Nótese: El proyecto de universo Orion's Arm es un escenario siempre cambiante. Al reemplazar nuevos descubrimientos y fenómenos científicos a las viejas ideas, y al ir siendo esas ideas incorporadas a través de colaboraciones de miembros, la información debe ir siendo asimismo actualizada. Debido al tremendo tamaño del proyecto, este puede ser muchas veces un proceso lento. Dos áreas han pasado por un cambio mayor y es posible que algunos restos de las viejas versiones aún sigan por allí. a) Agujeros de Gusano: Por favor refiérase a los siguientes enlaces para aprender de la actual postura acerca de los agujeros de gusano: Agujeros de Gusano Lorentzianos Atravesables (en inglés) Agujeros de Gusano: La Guía de Layman Cualquier material hallado en el sitio que pudiese estar en conflicto con esas fuentes se considera fuera de linea con el canon y está en el proceso de ser revisado para encajar con los nuevos lineamientos. De tener alguna pregunta sobre este asunto por favor siéntete libre de contactarnos. b) Picotec y Femtotec: En algún punto el proyecto OA incluyó estas como una extensión de la idea de nanotec: fiable y precisa manipulación de la materia a escalas aún menores por parte de algún análogo de nanobot. Sin embargo, estas fueron borradas de la ambientación tras una discusión en el Worldbuilding Discussion Group; se determinó que esas tecnologías no eran plausibles en una ambientación de 'ciencia dura'. Si encuentras cualquier remanente de esos términos en el sitio web, entonces es algo que los editores del mismo pasaron por alto y debería serles notificado. Punto de Vista * El escenario de Orion's Arm está escrito desde el punto de vista de la población modosofonte (no transapiente), desde la perspectiva de lo que los sapientes en la Galaxia Civilizada conocen, desconocen, y creen saber y no saber. El conocimiento de mucho de lo que existe fuera de esta burbuja de segura y sapienteamable civilización, así como el conocimiento pertinente a transapientes y arcai, es, por otro lado, ambiguo, y deliberadamente dejado en la vaguedad. * Una premisa básica del escenario de Orion's Arm es que los sapientes en la Galaxia Civilizada han de regirse por los principios guías de las sociedades desarrolladas o influenciadas por arcailectos dentro de las cuales viven, en la medida en que disfruten de los beneficios de tales sociedades. Aunque limitados por estos estándares de conducta, el ciudadano promedio tiene en la práctica más libertad y afluencia que cualquier humano vivo sobre la Tierra hoy en día. Los sapientes y los transapientes menores podrían elegir no vivir dentro de estas sociedades, pero siendo impotentes para de hecho cambiarlas, a menos que tal influencia sea parte de lo que el arcai local desea o permite. La única opción es o bien irse a otra sociedad arcai o bien partir a las Regiones Salvajes fuera de su influencia inmediata. El Universo * La Tierra y el universo conocido tal como existe ahora (mismas leyes de la física, la biología, y de las demás ciencias, los eventos históricos, etc) aplican todos a esta ambientación. Esto significa que OA se ambienta en este universo, no en una linea temporal paralela, o en un universo con diferentes leyes de la física que signifiquen que, dígase, la "magia" funcione tan eficazmente como la tecnología. * El universo de Orion's Arm se conforma a lo que es conocido y se ha observado hasta ahora. No hay grandes y obvias civilizaciones alienígenas cercanas. Física * La Relatividad aplica. * La Causalidad aplica. * El Viaje más Rápido que la Luz es imposible debido a la existencia de la Relatividad y de la Causalidad. * Las Leyes de la Termodinámica aplican (en la escala macroscópica). * La materia exótica existe y, dada una ingeniería métrica transapiente, puede hacerse estable. Astronomía y Planetología * Los sistemas planetarios comparables al Sistema Solar son comunes, pero muchos otros sistemas planetarios son bastante distintos del nuestro. * Los mundos rocosos están ampliamente diseminados, así como muchos otros tipos de mundos. * Las Enanas Marrones son por lo menos tan comunes como lo son otros tipos de estrellas. Biología y Exobiología * La vida (al menos el equivalente a vida de grado procariótico) es común en el universo. * La mayor parte de la vida evolucionó naturalmente sobre su planeta de origen. * La panspermia es rara, pero ha ocurrido más de una vez. * Los Mundos Jardín naturales y los equivalentes a vida de grado eucariótico son raros. Teoría de la Información * El cómputo reversible permite que la computación y el computronio no generen calor excesivo, aun si no puede deshacerse de la emisión térmica del todo. * El Límite de Bekenstein aplica, pero puede ser evitado por costosos buses de agujeros de gusano. * El Límite de Bremmerman aplica sólo para escalas nanométricas o mayores, y dada una avanzada clarketec, este puede sortearse. * El Principio Holográfico aplica. Toda la información contenida en un volumen de espacio puede ser representada por una teoría que habite en los límites de esa región. Tecnología * OA tiene una madurada nanotecnología, así como tecnologías muchísimo más avanzadas. * La bionanotecnología es relativamente fácil de hacer y de mantener. * La nanotecnología seca (no biológica) y su madurada sucesora, la hilonanotec, son viables. * No hay dispositivo 100% eficiente. * Agujeros de gusano, ingeniería espaciotemporal, motores "sin reacción", y cosas por el estilo, son viables, pero requieren tecnología e inteligencia de nivel arcailecto ("godtec") para construirse. * Proyectos de ingeniería a megaescala de muchos tipos pueden ser y han sido realizados. Xenosofontes * Algunas razas xenosofontes (alienígenas) existen. * Las razas alienígenas son raras, tal como implica la actual evidencia negativa del SETI. * No han sido descubiertos al momento alienígenas humanoides, ni han hecho estos contacto alguno con la Esfera Terrágena. Incluso los extintos Thyresta no eran muy similares a los humanos, excepto por algunos aspectos de su comportamiento y fisiología. * La vida inteligente es posible hasta en ambientes extremos (los To'ul'h, los Muuh, y así por el estilo). * "Inhibidores de Civilizaciones" (tales como los "Cazadores del Amanecer") son mayormente rumor y mito, aunque algunos podrían estar basados en unos pocos eventos reales tales como la existencia de auténticos nanoenjambres de niebla azul de una civilización previa, que se salieron del control de esta. * La mayoría de las razas xenosofontes son recientes o solo razonablemente antiguas; razas mucho más arcaicas son raras. * Los Archivistas son el más antiguo ejemplo concluyente de sofoncia en nuestra galaxia, aunque los Jacks son casi igual de antiguos, además de que existe evidencia ambigua de civilizaciones aún más antigua. Mente, Consciencia, y Toposofía * La Hipótesis Dura de la Inteligencia Artificial es correcta. * La subida de mentes a substratos inorgánicos es viable. * La sintiencia puede ocupar cualquier forma física lo suficientemente compleja, sea o no biológica. * La premisa transhumanista de que los humanos pueden elevarse a una condición posthumana por varios medios es correcta. * La premisa de Vernor Vinge de "la Singularidad" es correcta en el sentido de que los seres toposóficamente superiores son solo difusamente entendibles, si acaso, por parte de seres inferiores. * Cognitivamente, la singularidad de Vinge sólo pertañe a la Primera Singularidad (o primer nivel toposófico) en OA. * Los conceptos en torno a la "Singularidad" de Vernor Vinge han sido adoptados, al extremo de que existe un punto crítico de consciencia, más allá del cual nuevos modos de pensamiento y comprensión están disponibles. A aquellos "por debajo" de tal punto crítico (o nivel de singularidad), tales nuevos modos de pensamiento son misteriosos e incomprensibles. Una diferencia crítica es que hay una jerarquía de tales puntos críticos dentro del universo de Orion's Arm. * Sophonts of one toposophic level can ascend, or potentially descend, to another toposophic level. Either direction of movement may require great effort and/or the support of a being of a higher toposophic level. * The transhumanist and singulitarian premise of the complete superiority (in terms of technology, intellect, power, etc.) of transingularity/transapient sophonts over sub-singularity (ordinary) sapients is viable, with rare exceptions. * There are limits to ordinary sapient ingenuity and ability. These limits can only be surpassed by augmenting oneself and/or ascending to the next higher toposophic level. This is not to say that the intelligence and ingenuity of ordinary sapients is negated. Within the scenario the "average" citizen is both physically and mentally more capable than any human alive today. This statement of limits is only an acknowledgment of the superiority of the ascended minds. Transapient beings have their own limitations; some of these limits are observable and comprehensible to ordinary sapient beings and others are not. * Any category of sapient may ascend to a higher toposophic level. * As part of the process of ascending a being becomes radically different than what it was to begin with. These changes can be intellectual, psychological or physical. For example, a baseline human who rises to transapience might acquire extensive cyborgization as part of the process. Ascending to even higher levels may require even more radical changes. * At the highest archailect levels, whether a sentient began as an AI, a biological, a cyborg, or any other category, or any combination or union of minds or categories, becomes irrelevant. * While some may have done so, higher level archailects and super-advanced high toposophic civilizations can and do remain in this physical universe. They are not necessarily all "removed" from the Orion's Arm scenario and they do not inevitably disappear into invisible "abstract spaces", other dimensions, nanoscopic space and so on. These may be inscrutable but they still affect lower toposophic beings and civilizations, often in ways that are completely inconceivable or even beyond the understanding of those lower toposophics. Sofontes Ordinarios y Conflicto Intertoposófico Este ítem ha generado tanta discusión a lo largo de los años que se ha decidido darle a esta porción del canon de OA una página propia. Epistemología * Los seres toposóficamente superiores pueden tener un entendimiento de las cosas radicalmente distinto al de aquel de los sapientes ordinarios. * Incluso los intelectos transapientes se conoce que cometen errores. Línea de Tiempo de Orion's Arm * In the Orion's Arm timeline, Drexlerian nanotech takes longer to develop than is currently optimistically assumed. However bionano is developed fairly early on. * The Singularity took longer to achieve than Vinge anticipated and was more diluted throughout society. * Contrary to much of transhumanist and singulitarian belief there was no global historical singularity, radical transformation, global technorapture, etc. * During the interplanetary period there was a power struggle between pro-human or "Centralist" and antihuman or "ahuman" AI. The net end result of this struggle was that the ahuman AI left Sol system, and many colonised nearby stars. * At some point some five centuries into the space age, nano (or perhaps also self-replicating Neumanns or some other factor, or a combination of many factors), gets out of control and brings about a collapse of civilization, with only pockets surviving in the Solar System and in some extrasolar colonies. * At some point during this period the AI GAIA expelled all but a small number of "caretakers" from Earth - this became known as the Great Expulsion. The exact number of people involved will never be known, and different estimates vary widely. Due to the fact that so much was lost, corrupted, or outright fabricated in the struggle, and in the events afterwards, everything prior to the revival of civilization is a mix of fact and rumor. Some fictional characters like Sherlock Holmes for example are widely believed to be real historical figures. This is comparable to our own debates about the existence of King Arthur or Robin Hood or Fu Xi. * Historical records of events between our present day and a century from now are particularly fragmentary, even to dedicated historians within the OA setting. The "in setting" reason for this is that political turmoil and rapid technological during the Information Age and in the transition to the Interplanetary Age resulted in the loss of many records from our 21st and early 22nd centuries and further that agents of info wars during the Interplanetary and Nanoswarm eras targeted a disproportionate number of records from their relatively recent (our next few centuries) past. Outside the setting, the OAUP's reasons are that we do not want to include events in OA that "date" the project, or that distract contributors or readers with disputes about current-day ideological, religious, or political matters. * Because of poor record keeping, and possible later memetic engineering and revisionism on the part of sapients and transapients, even events from the early period after the nano-disaster are sometimes uncertain. * At some point around a millennium after the restoration of civilization, following further Technological Singularities, some transapients evolved/ascended/transcended into godlike beings called "Archailects" which divided up known space between themselves, and established the Wormhole God Web and Nexus. * The human-friendly empires thus established are known as the "Sephirotics". There are also human-, biont-, and vec-unfriendly transapient and archailect regions, as well as other non-aligned polities. * The Version War was a big thing for ordinary beings and lower transapients, but perhaps equivalent to no more than two tribes of ants fighting in the garden to the Archailects. * From the modosophont point of view, in the approximately six millennia since that time, the Inner Sphere and the Civilized Galaxy has remained fairly stable. * Although the timeline is written "as it happened", this should only be taken as "best guess", not hard and fast fact. Sociedades, Civilizaciones, y Jerarquía * For pragmatic purposes, Terragen space can be divided into the Civilized Galaxy, where Sentient Rights are respected and even ordinary sapients can live in utopian safety and affluence, and the Wilds, where sapients may or may not be safe. * Sapient beings in the Civilized Galaxy are sometimes, often, usually, or always (it is by definition impossible for them to tell which) subtly memegineered or cultivated in a way that furthers transapient needs and through them the archailect's supporting ecology, or at the least they are influenced so that they do not have a negative impact on transapients and their interests. This manipulation does not necessarily harm the sapients, and may actually enhance their sense of freedom and self-worth. Conversely sapient-level beings are almost always unable to break free of this "control"; what they are doing seems to them to be serving their own needs and interests. There are exceptions to this, but they are just that: exceptions. * Baseline human and other sapient individuals and civilizations can never succeed in deliberately overthrowing transapient and archailect empires. * Sapient societies may on occasion unwittingly destabilize transapientech and godtech societies. * There is a toposophic ecology, analogous to a trophic pyramid. In some way or combination of ways that ordinary sophonts cannot understand, every higher toposophic sophont requires a larger number of lower sophonts. Hence the transapients and/or archailects need ordinary sapient beings as a sort of ecological support structure. Apart from any other reasons that might apply, this is why they keep them around. * By their very nature the wormhole networks are owned and operated by the Archailects. Some areas are open to lower level sapients, while others are restricted from use - specifically the God Web. * Non-nexus wormholes are unsafe for lower transapient / modosophont use. * Ultratech and transapient artifacts and devices can be found everywhere, but are rarer the further one is from where they are manufactured (in terms of trade routes, nexus links, etc.). * The average sophont lifespan in the Civilized Galaxy is about 1500 years. However there are individuals who have lived much longer. Lifespans naturally tend to be a lot shorter in the less angelnetted and developed worlds. Even so, most people make backups and keep a copy of their genome or equivalent at a safe repository, so even if their body is killed, they can still be cloned or otherwise rebuilt, and a copy of their last mind state reinstalled in a new body according to instructions in their wills or the wishes of other persons or groups such as friends, relatives, uploads or copies, employers, a local government or other institution, or a transapient owner or patron. Some regard this kind of reconstitution as a form of potential immortality. Paranormal, Esoterismo, y Misticismo * No hay "psiónicos" tal como se muestran tradicionalmente en ciencia ficción y ciencia fantasía. * Hay experiencias místicas, estados de meditación profunda, experiencias espirituales, y así. Si son estas experiencias genuinas de trascendencia espiritual, interesantes alucinaciones, estados alterados de consciencia, o algo más está en cada miembro individual decidirlo, pero incluso los arcailectos están interesados en esto. Por ejemplo, la Liga Sófica está basada en ello. * Hay siddhis yóguicos, extraordinarios logros por parte de artistas marciales y cosas por el estilo. Está en el individuo determinar si estos son simplemente alguna peculiaridad física, algo auténtico (ejemplo: energía chi como una realidad distinta), insidioso uso de ultratec, y/o un astútamente diseñado ejercicio en memética. * Hay numerosos testimonios de fenómenos paranormales, misterios, magia, visiones, experiencias extracorpóreas, y otras cosas de esa naturaleza. Está en el individuo decidir si estos son genuinos, el resultado de esquiva tecnología, bulos meméticos, o una combinación de cualquiera de estas cosas. * Algunos transapientes están interesados en lo paranormal, esotérico o místico. Está en cada individuo decidir si estos transapientes se interesan en un fenómeno genuino, están autoengañados, o están enfrascados en alguna clase de memeingeniería u otras intrigas, o cualquier combinación de lo anterior. Conocimiento Común * En lo que concierne al conocimiento comprensible por parte de los sapientes, hay un casi ilimitado acervo de información a la que se puede acceder. Esto incluye hechos auténticos, sutilmente memediseñada información, y rumor. * Los datos detallados de las sociedades, tecnologías y civilizaciones transapientes y superiores, solo son difusamente conocidos y apreciados (a veces ni siquiera eso) por los sapientes ordinarios. * Los protocolos de traducción entre diferentes niveles toposóficos (especialmente de toposófica superior a inferior, por ejemplo, entre transapientes y sapientes) o entre clados de muy diferente naturaleza y psicología, son por su misma naturaleza imperfectos, y esto añade a la confusión de lo que es conocido por parte de los sapientes ordinarios. * Aparte de unas pocas asociaciones y analogías triviales y superficiales, lo que los arcailectos piensan, sienten, e incluso su esencia son un misterio para los sapientes ordinarios. * La mayor parte de lo que se sabe de los transapientes y los arcai es rumor, y lo mismo va para lo que se reporta desde las Regiones Salvajes, lo que es conocido por los ocultantes y otros clados, facciones o civilizaciones reservados, así como lo que concierne al esoterismo y lo paranormal, y muchos otros asuntos. * En la Galaxia Civilizada y más allá, hay mucho más rumor que hecho. El rumor podría o no podría estar basado en hechos auténticos. A menudo estas cosas se dejan ambiguas. Esta ambigüedad y apertura a muchas interpretaciones es central a la ambientación de Orion's Arm inclusive cuando hay algunos hechos duros y ciertos. Aventura y Narración * Los sofontes de la ambientación de Orion's Arm tienen esperanzas y deseos, amores y odios, ambiciones y sueños, tal como la gente de hoy en día. * No hay sombreros blancos o sombreros negros para distinguir individuos o grupos; inclusive el más sádico de los villanos tiene algunas cualidades nobles y simpáticas, así como inclusive el más impoluto de los héroes mantiene algunos atributos despreciables o cobardes. * La disposición filosófica no dicta cuán acertados son los disparos. Los "chicos malos" pueden apuntar tan recto como los "chicos buenos". No hay ejércitos de malosos incompetentes esperando a ser hechos picadillo por el héroe mientras este se abre paso a través de ellos. * Misteriosos artefactos clarketec que por casualidad estén disponibles y puedan ser fácilmente entendidos e incluso utilizados son extremadamente raros de hallar. Reconocimientos Científicos, Futuristas y escritores quienes han inspirado el universo de Orion's Arm (junto con algún material de referencia).